Still Loving You, Forever!
by Eturn Misaki
Summary: "Langit akan selalu menemanimu" Semua cerita pasti akan berakhir, walau kita tidak bersama lagi, tapi cinta kita tidak akan pernah berakhir. Hatimu telah terkunci, dan hanya aku yang bisa membukanya.


Judul : Still Loving You, Forever!  
Fandom : Naruto  
Genre : Romance, school life, angst.

Rated : T  
Pair : GaaSaku  
Warning : AU, OOC.  
Disclaimer :  
Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
*Judul* (c) Eturn Misaki  
Summary : "Langit akan selalu menemanimu" Semua cerita pasti akan berakhir, walau kita tidak bersama lagi, tapi cinta kita tidak akan pernah berakhir. Hatimu telah terkunci, dan hanya aku yang bisa membukanya.

"Kau mau berangkat sekarang?," tanya gadis berambut pirang manis itu sambil berusaha membenarkan keempat ikatan dirambutnya.  
"Ya, Nee-chan. Tak usah mengkhawatirkanku," sambut pria itu singkat.  
"Kau ini, tidak usah khawatir bagaimana? Konoha itu bukan tempat yang dekat, disana itu banyak orang jahat." jelasnya panjang lebar.  
"Nee-chan cukup, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku disana untuk sekolah kan bukan untuk bermain. Lagi pula, kalau aku berangkat sekarang, esok pagi aku sudah sampai." timpal pria itu berusaha menenangkan kakaknya.  
"Ya, baik baik. Hati-hati disana. Beri aku kabar kalau sampai nanti, jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Kankurou. Jaga kesehatanmu disana."  
"Aku mengerti, sampai nanti Nee."

\(^0^)/

Bola mata emerald itu mulai melihat cahaya dan berusaha menatap sekitarnya. Tangan kurus gadis berambut pink itu menggapai jam weker yang tepat berada diatas kepalanya.  
"Jam 6, ya? Huh~" desahnya "Pagi duniaaa! Hhihi.." ia lalu bangun dan membuka jendela terdekat dengannya.  
"Nah, waktunya bersiap-siap," gadis itu -Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi, membereskan barang-barangnya dan berlari menuju ruang makan.  
"Pagi ibu!" sapanya, senyuman manis terukir diwajahnya.  
"Pagi sayang, rotimu ada dimeja ya? Bekalmu juga jangan lupa."  
"Ya, ibu. Ayah mana, bu?" katanya sambil memasukkan roti kemulutnya.  
"Tadi sudah duluan, katanya buru-buru, ada apa?,"  
"Ah, tidak bu. Ibu aku berangkat, ya? Sudah siang."  
"Ya sayang, hati-hati dijalan. Kalau sudah tidak ada urusan langsung pulang. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."  
"Yes mom. I Love you."  
"Love you too, dear."  
Sakura bergegas mengambil tasnya, lalu pergi ke sekolahnya tentu saja.

(^0^)9

"Baik anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan pernalkan dirimu," Kurenai memberi komando.  
"Gaara, dari Suna." ucapnya singkat tanpa merubah raut wajahnya.  
"Sudah? Kau rasa itu cukup Gaara-san?,"  
"Ya, sensei."  
Semua mata dikelas tertuju pada pria dingin itu. Seakan bertanya 'Ada apa dengan pria ini? Apa ia tidak punya emosi? Bahkan tak ada senyum yang terukir diwajahnya' Air wajah anak-anak itu berubah seketika.  
"Baiklah. Sasuke, waktu istirahat nanti tolong antar Gaara berkeliling."  
"Baik sen-"  
Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya Gaara segera memotongnya.  
"Kurasa tidak perlu sensei, aku bisa sendiri. Terima kasih."  
"Oh, baiklah. Kau duduk di sebelah Hinata. Hinata, angkat tanganmu."  
Hinata pun merasa namanya dipanggil, dan segera mengangkat tangannya.  
"Baik." Gaara segera duduk dan melihat sekitarnya.

Seakan mencari sesuatu.

KRINGGG~~!

"Pulaaaaaaaang~!," seluruh kelas bersorak minus Sasuke, Gaara, dan Shikamaru yang mengantuk tentunya.  
"Baiklah, pelajaran selesai silahkan bereskan buku kalian, dan sampai jumpa besok anak-anak." ucap Kurenai sambil berlalu.  
"Ya sensei!." balas seluruh kelas. Semua murid dikelas berhambur keluar, berharap mereka segera bisa bertemu dengan sofa empuk nan nyaman dirumah mereka.  
"Hinata, Hinata~" panggil Tenten sambil menghampiri gadis berambut indigo itu, diikuti Sakura.  
"A.. Ada apa Tenten? Ha.. Hai Sakura-chan,"  
"Hai Hinata." balas Sakura dengan senyumannya.  
"Bagaimana rasanya duduk dengan pria dingin itu?," Tanya Tenten antusias, Sakura hanya mengangguk.  
"Ga.. Gaara maksudmu? Aku tidak tahu, dia hanya diam tanpa berkata apa pun tadi."  
"Aaah, dia itu cool, aku kagum padanya. Pria impianku." Tenten menepukan kedua tangannya.  
"Kau ini Tenten, cool apa maksudmu? Dingin? Haha.. Kurasa iya." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.  
"Sakura, Sakura, ini peluang bagus. Ada pria baru di Sekolah. Kurasa dia adalah saingan terberat Sasuke, soalnya dia keren sekali hampir menyamai Sasuke, kau lihat tatapan matanya tadi? Oh, ingin sekali aku melihatnya dari dekat." jelas Tenten seakan-akan dimatanya ada sepasang gambaran hati yang senantiasa terpampang wajah Gaara disana.  
"Ayolah Tenten, kau berlebihan sekali. Ya kan, Hinata?" Sakura menyikut tangan Hinata, Hinata hanya merespon dengan anggukkan cepat.  
"Hei, hei, lebih baik begini dari pada hanya terpaku pada satu pria. Seperti kau hanya terpaku pada Sasuke, haha.."  
"Itu sudah lama Tenten, untuk apa kau mengungkitnya lagi?," Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.  
"Su.. Sudahlah Tenten. Tidak baik seperti itu" Hinata mencoba melerai.  
"Haha, iya. Aku hanya bercanda Sakura. Sensitif sekali kau ini, hhihi.."  
"Lupakan. Ayo pulang teman-teman. Kurasa hari ini aku akan menghabiskan 3 porsi Takoyaki, hha." Sakura menggandeng tangan kedua sahabatnya itu dan berjalan kerumah.

Ya, seperti sebuah perjanjian yang tak dapat dihindari. Sang Mentari pun membiarkan Sang Bulan menggantikannya bertahta dilangit sana, memberikan kesempatan untuk para bintang menjaga Sang Bulan yang seolah menjadi Ratu dilangit malam, berusaha menemani setiap hati yang kesepian.  
"Gaara.."  
"Ya, ada apa, Kankurou?,"  
"Tidak. Memandang bulan lagi? Sebenarnya apa yang istimewa dari itu?,"  
"Semua, suatu saat kau akan mengerti."  
"Kau ini, sok puitis, haha. Oh ya, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?," tanyanya.  
"Baik saja, kau kapan kembali ke Suna?,"  
"Mungkin nanti, aku masih betah disini, haha. Kau mau tidur? Hoammh~~"  
"Belum, duluan saja."  
"Baik, lekaslah tidur. Malam Gaara." Kankurou segera terlelap menuju dunianya sendiri.  
"Malam Kankurou."

"Dah ibu, terima kasih. Makan malamnya enak." ucap Sakura sambil berlalu ke kamarnya dilantai atas.  
"Ya sayang. Lekaslah tidur sayang. Sweet dream."  
"Yes mom, you too. Love you mom, dad. Hha."  
Sakura berlari menuju kamarnya, segera melemparkan badannya ke kasurnya empuk tempatnya beristirahat dari aktivitas yang melelahkan.  
"Haaah, Gaara ya." ucapnya, ucapan Tenten tadi sore terus terlintas dipikirannya. Entah terganggu atau merasa bahwa semua itu benar.  
"Terpaku, ya? Apa harus aku melupakan Sasuke? Tapi, apa aku mampu?," Sakura berjalan keluar menuju balkon kamarnya. Memutuskan untuk menatap langit. Merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai lembut tubuhnya. Dingin, namun menenangkan. Ia menutup matanya untuk beberapa waktu dan kembali membuka matanya.  
"Langit, aku tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Yang jelas aku bingung sekarang. Aku mungkin menyukai Gaara. Ya, mungkin terlalu cepat suka kepadanya, tapi aku tak tahu apa ini perasaanku yg sesungguhnya atau hanya sekedar kegaguman. Bisakah kau membantuku? Beri aku tanda. Apa aku harus tetap menunggu Sasuke? Kumohon.." semua terdiam, hanya terdengar suara tetesan air disana.  
"Haaah, suram sekali. Atau aku harus mencoba membuka hatiku untuk Gaara?," seolah mengerti, dan berkata 'ya' satu bintang berkedip diatas sana.  
"Eh?," hanya itu yang terucap dari mulutnya. "Baik! Aku mengerti! Terima kasih langit. Aku tahu kau akan membantuku. Sampai nanti." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk masuk dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Mencoba menerobos dunianya, mencari keinginan terdalam dari hatinya. Hingga Sang Mentari akan membisikkan keindahan pagi hari yang menunggunya.

"Hoaaaamh! Pagi duniaaaaa!," teriakkan khas dari bibir mungil itu terngiang lagi pagi ini.  
"Yap! Seperti biasa, aku harus semangat!."  
Sakura bergegas mandi, sarapan, tak lupa 'say hello' pada ayah dan ibunya, lalu berlari ke sekolahnya.

(^0^)/

Sakura berjalan dilorong sekolahnya menuju ruang kelas. Melihat sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi riuh berbagai macam pembicaraan, ada pula yang menangis pagi itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum.  
"Sakura.." panggil suara berat dibelakangnya.  
"Ya, Siapa? Pa-" kalimat Sakura terputus ketika melihat siapa sosok yang memanggilnya. "Sasuke?,"  
"Ya, terkejut?,"  
"Hhe, kurasa tak perlu kujawab lagi. Ada perlu apa?," wajahnya tersenyum, tapi sepertinya tidak. Ia menahan sesuatu.  
"Aku ingin bicara padamu. Jam istirahat pertama di kolam tempat biasa kita bertemu."  
"Apa tidak bisa sekarang saja?," tanya Sakura hati-hati.  
"Tidak. Sampai nanti." respon singkat Sasuke sambil berlalu.

"Baik.." raut wajah yang gembira itu kini berubah menjadi raut wajah kekhawatiran.

Bel pun berbunyi, semua murid berlari masuk dan segera duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja mereka akan berlalu. Mengapa? Karena pelajaran hari ini adalah pelajaran yang dianggap mengerikkan bukan karena pelajarannya, tetapi Gurunya.  
"Pagi anak-anak.."  
"Pagi Orochimaru-sensei" Timpal para murid.  
"Ah, aku malas belajar kimia. Hoaaamh~~" seru Shikamaru yang mungkin lebih terdengar seperti gerutuan.  
"Sama." balas Kiba singkat. "tapi kau itu memang kebiasaan malas, tidak aneh aku mendengarnya." pembicaraan mereka berlanjut hingga pelajaran selesai disusul oleh Naruto tentunya.  
Mata Sakura tertuju pada dua orang pria dikelas itu. Matanya belum berkedip. Mencoba meneliti maksud hatinya. Hingga pria bertato 'Ai' dikeningnya itu melirik Sakura. Sakura segera mengarahkan matanya pada Orochimaru yang jelas-jelas tidak ingin dilihatnya.

Istirahat, waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu seluruh penghuni sekolah pun tiba. Para mahluk yang ada dikelas pun berhampur keluar, tak terkecuali kucing yang kelaparan dan berlari menuju kantin, berharap ada orang yang rela memberinya sepotong makanan. Tak ada yang janggal disana hanya saja ada dua orang murid yang lebih memutuskan menuju kolam dihalaman belakang sekolah.  
"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke? Hm?,"  
"Aku... Kau masih menungguku?," tanya pria berambut pantat ayam itu yang sontak membuat jantung gadis 'pinky' itu berkerja lebih cepat.  
"Maksudmu?," gadis itu memutuskan untuk berpura-pura bodoh. Namun, tak berhasil.  
"Jawab aku."  
"Aku.. Aku.. " bola mata emerald itu menjatuhkan tetesan-tetesan air. Suara lembutnya tertahan.  
"..." Mata onyx pria itu mencoba menemukan bulatan emerald yang dicarinya. Tangan besar Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura. Alhasil, Sakura tak bisa menghindar.  
"Jawab aku, Sakura."  
"Ya, aku masih menunggumu. Bolehkah?,"  
"Hn.." Tangan Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam saku celananya lalu pergi tanpa kata-kata lain.

Sakura hanya melihat bayangan punggung Sasuke sampai menghilang. Ia terduduk dan tertunduk memutuskan untuk melihat rumput hijau tempatnya terduduk. Membiarkan bola matanya terus meneteskan air mata, tak perduli apa yang akan terjadi. Ia hanya ingin menangis. Meluapkan kesedihannya, kekecewaannya, rasa sakitnya menjadi butiran - butiran air hangat yang mengalir di pipinya.  
"Hei, kau." suara lembut dan berat itu menyapanya. Berjongkok dan menyodorkan sapu tangan untuk Sakura.  
"..." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sosok tak asing disana.  
"Nanti matamu bengkak. Segeralah ke kelas." datar, seperti biasa itulah dia, Gaara.  
"Gaa.. Gaara?,"  
"Aku duluan, Sakura." Gaara berjalan perlahan ke gedung sekolah. Angin musim panas yang mengiringinya seakan membuat Gaara mengerti sesuatu. "Hmmm, aku menunggumu, bulan."  
Sakura segera menghapus air mata dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Gaara. Tanpa sengaja, melihat suatu ukiran jahitan disana "Sabaku no Gaara"  
Sakura bangun dari tempatnya dan menuju kelas, melanjutkan pelajaran, dan berharap ia segera berada dirumah, ia ingin menenangkan dirinya. Berbagi cerita pada ibunya, dan mendapatnya saran bijaksana serta pelukkan hangat.

"Tadaima Kaa-san!,"  
"Okaeri Sakura, bagaimana harimu, sayang?,"  
"Tidak terlalu baik, bu."  
"Loh? Ada apa? Sasuke?," tebak sosok seorang ibu itu.  
"Ya. Ah sudah ya? Aku ke kamar dulu. Ibu sudah makan?,"  
"Sudah sayang. Nanti ambil makananmu sendiri, ya?,"  
"Baik, bu." Sakura berlari ke kamarnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya berrelaksasi di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.  
Sakura mengambil tas yang biasa ia pakai ke sekolahnya, merogohnya, mencoba mencari satu barang. Ya, sapu tangan. Sapu tangan putih yang digenggamnya sekarang. Ia memandangi sapu tangan itu. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya tersenyum, tapi yang pasti ia tidak memikirkan Sasuke sedikit pun saat ini.  
"Gaara. Kumohon bantu aku."

Dewi malam itu datang lagi. Memberi tanda setiap mahkluk untuk beristirahat. Beberapa orang belum terlelap, termasuk pria berambut merah ini.

Tetap tertahan untuk memandangi Sang Dewi "Hn, dia berbeda. Aku harap itu kau."  
Pria bertato 'Ai' itu memutuskan untuk tidak terlelap.  
"Aishiteru"

OWARI~

Eturn says: Well, jadi juga fic collab sama Misaki-chan. *sujud sukur*  
setelah sempat kehilangan ini file, saya ketik ulang juga dengan ingatan seadanya (?)  
semoga kalian suka ficnya.  
Ditunggu reviewnya.  
Chapter 2 Misaki-chan yang bikin. XD *tunjuk-tunjuk Misaki*  
have a nice day~

Misaki says: Yakk~ penderitaan saya segera dimulai, tapi untungnya E-chan (?) tak memberi deadline untuk menyelsaikan chapter selanjutnya, hho. *sujud sukur*

Sempat putus asa waktu E-chan mengabari file ini sempat hilang. Tapi untungnya E-chan dengan semangat membuat fic-nya lagi, saya bener-bener salut. (_ _)v *curcol*

Oke, ini fic hasil collab kita.

Ditunggu reviewnya, minna~ ^0^/

Happy read and have a nice day~


End file.
